


Better Than a Little Blue Potion

by Queenie_Mab



Series: Mab's Harry/Draco fics [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Bottom Scorpius, Family, HP: EWE, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Dysfunction, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catching Albus and Scorpius in the act may just be the luckiest thing that has happened to Harry in months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than a Little Blue Potion

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2013 Get Lucky fest on livejournal. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from Harry Potter, created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Raincoast. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Beta'ed by Kedavranox

"It's just not working, Harry. Maybe tomorrow."

Harry's heart sinks. 

He pulls back from his spooning position behind Draco, the taste of disappointment sharp in his mouth. He pulls away, feeling the wall go up between them as Draco curls on his side and pulls the sheet over himself, turned away from Harry.

Things haven't always been like this, but in the past couple of months, Harry hasn't been able to maintain an erection long enough to get off. Or, as Draco has reminded him — not with words, but in his quiet way of not quite meeting Harry's eyes — not been able to get _him_ off either. 

Harry climbs out of bed and fetches his dressing gown. He slips it on and heads for the door. 

"Where are you going?" Draco asks. His voice is muffled as if he hasn't bothered to turn around to look towards Harry, but is asking out of a sense of obligation or worse — habit.

Harry sighs, and tightens his sash. "I'm going to take a bath, maybe read a book. Go to sleep without me."

He steps into the cold, dark hallway and closes their door behind him, tears filling his eyes against his will. He wants to give Draco time to take care of himself if he needs to — without him.

His feet stick to the polish of the floorboards, but he can't be arsed to care about putting on socks or slippers. He thinks about all the times this has happened as he pauses by the doors of the kids' rooms to check on them. 

Lily is sleeping soundly when he peeks through her open door, she's hugging a stuffed dragon that Draco gave her when they decided to join their families so many years before. Even though she's just finished her fourth year at Hogwarts, she still looks young and innocent in Harry's eyes. He can see the five-year-old she once was in her sleeping face. 

He continues walking, headed to the bathroom where his novel and the bathtub are waiting. The funk that settled inside him seems to be getting bigger, spreading like a cancer and hollowing him out. He berates himself for the ridiculous fear that it will only take a few more months before he's so far gone it will be as if he'd been kissed by a Dementor. Draco will move on — and Harry will be taking a bath to avoid returning to his empty bed. 

Harry stops at James's door next. There's a silencing charm up, but he can see the light is out from the crack between the door and the floor. He feels his eldest son is safe, senses it, and continues down the hall. James is an adult now, after all. He doesn't need his father poking his head in at night to check that he's still breathing. 

Albus and Scorpius's room is next before the bathroom. Harry pauses mid-step when he hears a whimpering coming from inside the room. His heart speeds up, filled with concern. He knows that when he and Draco fetched them from King's Cross earlier in the day, the boys had had some sort of falling out. He hopes that whatever it was hasn't brought a rift into their lives as step-brothers. But then there is a the sound of a thump, followed by a string of curse words. 

He wonders if he should investigate and put an end to whatever the spat is, or if he should allow them to work it out on their own. To put his mind at ease, he decides to take a peek. If they're killing each other, he'll step in, but if it's just a normal teenage row, he'll leave them to it. 

He waves his wand over the door, altering his protective wards to allow him to see through unnoticed by the boys. 

His heart stops.

Scorpius is naked on his bed. His knees are up and spread open while his arse rests on the foot of the bed. He's stroking his cock and rubbing at his nipples with his other hand, head turning from side-to-side while he gasps and swears. 

Draco's naked, wanking son isn't what shocks him. It's the fact that Albus is also naked, on his knees on the floor, spreading Scorpius's thighs apart and licking — no, licking is putting it delicately, _devouring_ Scorpius's arsehole with his _tongue_! Harry steps away from the door, clutching his chest, his heart beating so fast and hard that he feels faint. 

He should … fuck … he doesn't know what he should do in this circumstance. The boys aren't quite seventeen, and what they're doing isn't _hurting_ anybody, per se, but how could they have kept their relationship secret? How long has it been going on? Draco is going to flip when he finds out. 

Harry looks up again, his eyes drawn to the beauty of the scene. Albus smooths his hands over Scorpius's body with such tenderness and familiarity, that it makes Harry want to weep. He watches as Albus stands at last, lining his cock with Scorpius's hole. He waits for permission to push forwards and then they are joined, slowly at first, but as Scorpius lifts his legs to rest on Albus's shoulders, the pace quickens. Albus's firm, young arse flexes with each thrust; he reminds Harry so much of himself and what he must look like when he's fucking Draco— 

Harry stops thinking. His hand slips down his chest, passes the open fold of his dressing gown and finds his cock tenting the fabric. He's hard. He's so hard he can't even remember what his flaccid cock looks like.

He replaces the wards with another wave of his wand and dashes down the hall, back to his and Draco's bedroom. He flings the door open, panting.

Draco looks up at him. He's propped against the headboard with his pillows, reading a book. 

"What's—?" he starts to ask, but Harry stops him. He closes the door with more force than he intended and is at the bed a moment later, shedding his dressing gown. 

Draco's eyes move over Harry's body, a smirk on his lips and a flush on his cheeks. 

Harry doesn't wait for him to start snarking, he is on top of Draco a moment later and their mouths meet in a desperate clash of lips and teeth and tongues.

"Fuck, these fucking sheets," Harry says, pulling away for a minute. They work together to free Draco's body and then Harry pushes him down on his back, positioning himself between Draco's legs. 

"Open up," Harry says, spreading Draco open and smacking his thighs to get him to bend his legs. "I want to try something."

Draco complies without a word, spreading his legs open and exposing himself entirely to Harry. 

Harry leans forwards, tasting Draco's lips again and Draco pulls him down onto his chest, pressing their bodies together and Harry nearly loses it when their cocks bump together and he finds a good place to rut in the hinge of Draco's leg. 

He catches himself, remembering what his plans are and slows the kiss down again, pausing to look into Draco's heavy-lidded eyes. "I love you," he says. "Let me show you."

Draco's arms fall to the sides and Harry pulls back, scooting backwards off the bed and pulling Draco down to the edge of the mattress. Draco goes with it, though Harry knows he's got to be wondering what the hell has come over Harry.

He sinks to his knees, spreading the globes of Draco's arse open. He leans forwards and licks a stripe from Draco's tailbone to his balls, watching Draco's ball sack grow tight before his eyes.

"Oh fuck, are you seriously—?" Draco whines, but Harry silences him by thrusting his tongue inside Draco's body and wriggling it around. Draco's musk is sharp, and Harry dives in to taste all of him. His channel is as smooth as silk and Harry can't get enough of the slippery-slide. 

He pulls back to admire his handiwork, his cock twitching in anticipation at the beautiful sight of Draco's pink and glistening hole. It's beckoning to him, begging him to keep going, or maybe that's Draco himself. 

"Don't stop," Draco gasps, his balls bouncing, firm and taut as he strokes himself. 

Harry loves this. It's been so long since he's seen Draco come undone. He dives forwards again, working his tongue inside as far as he can reach, coaxing the rippling muscles to relax and allow him inside further. 

"Fuck! Fuck!" Draco's voice cries out. "Fucking fuck me, Potter! You fucking fuck-tease!" 

Harry moans his agreement into Draco's arse, feeling Draco's thighs grip the sides of his face as they tremble from the stimulation. 

He's never been more ready to fuck than he is right now. His cock is leaking, lubricating itself with thick drops of precome and Harry has to tickle the back of Draco's knee to get him to let Harry up. 

Harry stands, looking down at Draco's wanton body, laid out and ready for him, his grey eyes fixing Harry with a fierce stare. 

"Don't even think about making me wait!"

Harry teases the foreskin of his cock, smearing the fluid at the tip down the sides and rests one of Draco's long legs against his shoulder. He lines himself up and pushes inside, nearly coming on the spot at the feeling of coming home and completeness he's been missing. 

"Nggh," he cries, stilling to keep himself from coming. "You're so tight."

Thankfully, Draco just pulls him closer, wrapping his other leg around Harry's arse. 

"You feel brilliant," Draco says, his voice low and gravelly. 

Harry starts a slow build, short shallow thrusts, but the smell of sex in his nose and the sight of Draco _losing_ it, gripping the sheets with his hands, his cock leaking and bobbing, flushed red against his pale stomach, drives Harry into a frenzy. 

He grabs hold of Draco's leg resting on his shoulder, hugging it tightly with both arms and pounds him into the mattress, meeting the frantic shifting of Draco's hips as they speed together towards completion. 

"Come, Draco," Harry says, he's groaning and so damn close. "Touch yourself. I want to see it."

Draco does. He wraps his fist around his cock and pulls, his mouth open and back arching up from the mattress. "Fuuuuck!" he cries out, spilling hot streams of white come all over his fist and chest. His orgasm pulls Harry's own right out of him and he comes, thrusting forwards with so much force it pushes Draco's body up the mattress.

Harry's vision goes white. It feels like heaven to come again. He's floating so high up he feels like he's never going to stop coming. His eyes move to Draco and he feels like he's coming again, his body finally spilling the last of all the pent up frustrations out with his orgasm. 

Boneless, he sinks forwards, draping himself on top of Draco's heaving chest. Unwilling to pull out and uncaring that he is making it hard for Draco to breathe, he holds Draco's shoulders, hugging him tightly, his ear pressed against Draco's chest, listening to his pounding heart, and Draco's arms circle his back, putting the final piece back into place. Harry is home. They have a beautiful family and a sizzling hot sex life and nothing can ruin this moment ever. 

After they've pulled themselves together and are curled up, spooning beneath the sheet, Harry thinks back to thank his lucky stars for stopping to see what was going on in the boys' room. He closes his eyes as Draco puts out the light and decides not to mention his discovery to Draco until tomorrow.


End file.
